The present invention relates generally to providing pixel data to a display device, and more specifically to providing pixel data sequentially to a display device.
Video graphic display devices are known in the art. Generally, the prior art display devices receive graphic components, such as red, green, and blue (RGB) color, in parallel from a graphics adapter. The color component information received by the display device is displayed substantially simultaneously by the display device. One drawback of the standard display device is the cost associated with receiving and displaying the three color component signals simultaneously. For example, a CRT needs three scanning systems to display Red, Green, and Blue pixels simultaneously. A typical color panel needs three times as many pixel elements as well as Red, Green and Blue masks for these pixel elements. Display devices capable of receiving and displaying single color components sequentially have been suggested by recent developments in display technology. These systems economize on the simultaneous multiple component hardware, and are still able to produce multi-component pixels. Typically this is done by running at a higher speed, or refresh rate, and time multiplexing the display of the Red, Green, and Blue color components. Such technology is not entirely compatible with current video display driver technologies.
Therefore, a method and system for providing color components sequentially that make use of existing display driver technology would be desirable.